


Samoosas???

by raggedy_ginger



Series: Adventures in isolation [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Referencing to COVID-19, Self Isolation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: What else are you supposed to do when the world seems like it's ending?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader
Series: Adventures in isolation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674499
Kudos: 38





	Samoosas???

**Author's Note:**

> The world's a scary place right now lads, and soft fanfiction brings me joy. So I'm going to be writing reader scenarios that are related to what's going on right now.  
> If you wanna see something in particular just request it!  
> Stay safe!

I was popping frozen samoosas into the pan of hot oil when the whooshing noise of the TARDIS overpowered the tinny sounds of my cheap speaker. The creaky doors banged open as the group of time travellers barged into my flat.  
"Hello you lot." I yelled.  
"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Amy demanded as soon as she found me standing at the stove and poking at samoosas.  
"And where are your pants?" Rory asked while maintaining a steady gaze with the ceiling.  
"Don't expect me to have pants on if you're stopping by unexpectedly, Williams." I informed him haughtily.  
"What are you doing?!" The Doctor asked aghast as he looked me up and down in all my oversized shirt and pantsless glory.  
"Making samoosas." I said with a shrug.  
"Samoosas? There is a pandemic going on in the world and you're here making samoosas without your pants on!"  
"Correct," I said while flipping the samoosas before they burnt. "I'm not sure I have enough for all of us though."  
I hummed contemplatively, well the portions would be more starter size if we were all gonna have.  
"Is this really the time to be making samoosas?" The Doctor really was not impressed with my decision making in a time of panic.  
"It's as good a time as any." I said distractedly while pulling the samoosas that were on the darker side of golden brown out of the oil and onto a plate.  
"Look at it this way; there's not much I can do about a pandemic besides stay home and minimise spreading it. And I'm sure you have a plan to deal with it but..."  
I picked up the plate of food and snagged the Doctor by a suspender and gently tugged him along to the lounge, knowing the other two would follow. "For now, we can all eat samoosas together before we save the world." 

There was no point in panicking on an empty stomach.


End file.
